Stiches
by demonsrunwhenagoodmangoestowar
Summary: She's Cynthia Winchester, Sam's younger twin. With both her parents dead and her brothers with their loved ones she feels lonely. Yet a distress call or rather text massage from her friend in England John, she hacks into the system to assure him that everything is ok. But from what she found out, it's not.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so before you guys read my story I would like to say it will be different. And I have my parings in this story, but it is mainly a QxOc. And I will be using Amy Gumenick (she played young Mary Winchester) as my Oc.

Me and my siblings were sitting in our house near the army base, you see our family since the first world war have our own army base, program included. We take in cadets and teach them valuable lessons. My eldest brother, Dean has taken over the family business and is handling everything quite well.

I turned on my laptop and had my usual routine, I'm designing a prototype pen it can turn into a sword just like the one in the Percy Jackson books. Most of the things I build usually come from movies, I built the Captain America shield a few moths ago and the government is using it after paying me a generous amount of money.

Sighing I opened my e-mail and clicked the new inbox, it was from John. He was a former cadet here, but then he went to Afghanistan and got shot. ''Shit.'' I muttered closing the laptop ''What.'' Cass asked "Remember John,'' they nodded "he said the place he worked in got bombed and hacked today, he needs my help.''

"With what?'' Jessica asked, I paused ''He didn't say anything but it sounds urgent.'' shrugging I made my way into my room ''Where are you going?'' Sam asked ''I'm gonna take a helicopter to England after I do something.''

"Your gonna hack into the system aren't you?''

"No I'm going to gain unauthorized access to data in their system or computer.'' Sam laughed "That's the meaning of hacking.''

''I'm technically helping them.'' Sam sighed "Ok squirt. Don't get hurt ok?''

"Hey, I'm only younger than you by 5 minutes.'' he just laughed and walked off.

After a few minutes of endless typing I found the person who did it, in bold letters it said **Raoul Silva**. I groaned remerging all the times he would hack into our computers, I printed the information off and looked at the blueprints of the building, I printed those off too. I packed some warm clothes for England and put my laptop and some weapons into my bag.  I walked outside to say my goodbyes then headed to a helicopter "Good luck kid.'' Bobby said ''Bobby you do know you have to fly this helicopter right?''

''I know.''

"Then why are you saying goodbye?'' I asked, entering the vehicle "Well your like my daughter, you know.''

"I know Bobby.'' The ride to England was silent, Bobby found a place to land the copter "Don't be an idjit and cause trouble like your brothers ok. Your in the Brit territory, they're like posh Americans.'' I laughed at his descriptions of them "Will do Bobby. Will do.'' I stepped out the copter and watched him fly away. "Ok, time to find the MI6 or John, don't care really.'' I said to my self while walking away from the building.

After walking around London aimlessly I groaned "Did you even bother to check his address Cynthia? No you didn't, you stupid girl.'' I turned around to see a building covered in police tape and a part of the building gone, I looked at it for a moment "How the actual fuck did I miss that. It's huge.'' sighing I looked at the papers in my hand "Ok, I need to go here, then take several right turns and I should be in the main office, hopefully where John is.'' I entered the tunnel and I soon found myself between two paths one going straight the other going up.

I looked at the blue prints "Up, it is then.'' I tucked the papers into my jacket and climbed the ladder, I'm now crawling looking through the opening in the vents, soon enough I see a mop of blonde hair surrounded by other people. I smiled "Aha.'' I muttered softly and took the window thing on the vent, once I got it off I heard them discussing something about getting better security _'Got that right I thought.'_ I looked down to see if anyone was under me I heard a soft hissing noise I turned my head and saw a snake "Shit.'' I yelled jumping, no sorry falling out the vent. I landed on my back I could see the snake come closer, acting on pure instinct I grabbed the knife in my jacket pocket, flicked it open and threw it at the snake, instantly cutting it's head off.

I sighed in relief and unclenched my muscles, forcing my self to calm down. "Hem.'' I turned my head and saw seven people look at me, John was amongst them. I sprang up and grabbed the printed image from my pocket, the man with blue eyes almost light as mine pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. I ducked unfazed "How rude.'' he fired again, but I just dogged. I made my way to John and slipped the paper in his hands "Hello Hamish.'' my accent rolling off "What's this?'' I ducked as another bullet flew by my head "I would explain if Mr. Licensed To Kill here would stop.'' the man looked at John, he nodded.

''After your distress e-mail I gained unauthorized access to data this system or computer. And printed some stuff, then came here.''

"You hacked into the system.'' a guy with glasses asked ''Psh, no I gained un-''

"You hacked into it.'' a man with curly brown hair stated "That is the actual dictionary definition.''

"Wait are you telling me this kid hacked into our system? Q you were supposed to stop it.'' the lady with white hair said ''To be fair I wasn't hacking you systems it was-''

''Raoul Silva.'' John interrupted me, looking at the paper if it was a ghost. "How did you get this?'' The lady asked, I shrugged "She's like Q, Sherlock, Mycroft and Bond into one person.'' John said ''With boobs.'' I added, they gave me an odd look. The lady sighed and looked at the guy who tried shooting me "Bond go to Shanghai and wait for further directions.'' he nodded and headed out the door. "Mycroft go help MoneyPenny.'' the man leaning on the umbrella nodded and walked out before giving me an odd look "Sherlock-''

"No.'' the one with curly hair interrupted, the lady just sighed "You.'' she looked at me menacingly, I looked back at her unfazed ''Who the hell are you? And how did you get here.''

"Cynthia Mary Winchester, youngest Winchester and I got in thorough the vents.''

"But how?'' Q spoke up "This is an entirely new base and-''

"I went to the old building and followed some tunnels then I came here.'' John laughed ''You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?''

"Not at all.'' I said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Q to Q-Branch, after a brief scolding from the lady, who I learnt was called M. Strangely she let me off with a warning and muttering something under her breath. John and Sherlock had to go on a short mission to receive a stolen drive containing some prototype weapons from the branch. "So your like my baby sitter right?'' I asked as we entered a big office, there was a big screen at the front and in rows of two people were typing away at their stations, he grunted and sat in front of the big screen. I looked around and walked up to him "Is there a kitchen here I'm quite famished.'' he stopped typing and looked at me "Turn left then go straight, left, right then left again.''

I walked outside and muttered "That's the exit.'' after wandering around I found that the kitchen was in reverse order he said it. I walked in and saw no one "That's good.'' I walked up to the drawers and opened it, examining the contents inside. I got the things I needed to make truffles, I put my earphones in and played some songs, then I washed my hands.

After two hours the truffles were done, I picked up one and popped it in my mouth sighing on content. I span around, the bowl in my hands as I heard someone enter the room. I was a pretty dark skinned woman, I looked at her with wide eyes and automatically said "It was Sam's idea I swear.'' I went rigid as she walked up to me with out a trace of emotion on her face, she paused when she was right in front of me and stared me down(even though I was a good inch or two taller than her). "I'll pay you guys back. Honest.'' She picked up a truffle from the bowl without braking eye contact and ate it, she froze "What? Does it taste bad?'' she snapped out of it and looked at me "This is the best thing I ever tasted.''

I smiled relaxing "I'm Eve MoneyPenny by the way.'' she said offering her hand "Cynthia Winchester.''

"What are you doing in the kitchen, your supposed to be in Q-Branch.''

"I got lost.'' I lied "Follow me then.'' As we walked she talked to me about her adventures as a double-0 agent and I found her adventures quite remarkable, from fighting people to near death experiences it was quite amazing. When we reached the lab she walked up to Q "Found her in the kitchen. You ought to have her back.'' she walked pass me and grabbed a handful of truffles and walked out. I stood there silently eating my truffles while looking over his shoulder, I heard his stomach rumble and I held out the bowl to his side. He looked up at me then at the chocolate "Go on, its not poisoned.''

He took a bite and momentarily froze "That was the best truffle I've ever had.'' he mutters. I smirked "Sorry, did you say something?'' he looked at me then at the bowl, "I'll take the rest.'' he said reaching for the bowl, I sighed and put it down to the right of his laptop. I walked towards the door "Where are you going?''

"I'm going to MoneyPenny. I'll be back when John gets here.'' I replied without looking back, soon I found Eve carrying around papers "Do you need help with that?'' she turned to me "Not really but I could go for more truffles.'' I laughed "Q stole the rest.''

"He took all of them?'' I nodded.

"The whole bowl was basically full and we had 10 in total.''

"There was 50 in that batch.'' she looked at me with wide eyes "That's the most he's eaten in a week.'' I grabbed some papers out of her hands "If you think my truffles are good, you should try my pie. It's my specialty. And puns.''

"Can I hear one?'' I nodded and thought for a moment "A Mexican magician tells the audience he will disappear on the count of three. He says "Uno, dos...'' ...he disappeared without a tres.'' she laughed "He disappeared without a tres, wow that's hilarious.'' she put a stack of papers on a desk and we were moving again "Do you mind if I keep that.''

"Yea sure, share my lame jokes 'round. Let it be heard.'' John and Sherlock walked towards us, well it was just John really, Sherlock just trailed behind looking bored "There you are.'' John stated once he reached us, ''I've been looking for you. And if you made truffles why did you not save me some?'' he asked "Sorry John, but Q stole it from me.'' Eve took the papers out my hands "I've got to go give these out ok? I'll be back.''

Sherlock looked me over then took a huge intake of breath, John muttered "Oh dear.'' I raised a brow and looked at Sherlock " Cynthia Marry Winchester, judging from the old middle name it belongs to your mother, and the slight flinch every time someone mentions this name indicates that she is dead. The roughness of your hands and how short your nails are indicate that you work hard, but what?'' I opened my mouth, but he continued "Military.'' he stated ''You knew John and when you saw him your hand twitched, meaning you were going to do something. You couldn't have punched him, no instead you were going to salute him. And the obvious accent and the tan states that you are from a sunny origin, the accent gives it away you are form Ohio. You have other members in your family, whom are all alive. And you have no relationship status. There are tiny furs surrounding your sleeves indicate you have a pet of some sort.'' He paused looked me over "Its too short for a cat, so hamster.'' I saw John turn redder and redder every second "How did I do.''

I could feel everyone look at me, some people even peeked out the doors to see what was happening. I stared at him trying to find the right words to say "You got some things wrong.'' he cursed "Well what was it.'' I took a deep breath and said "Well I was born in Lawrence Kansas and my father is dead, and I don't own a pet, my brother's boyfriend does and its a guinea pig called pizza man.'' I paused "The rest is the truth.'' John looked at Sherlock like he could beat the shit out of him at any second. I cleared my throat "It's fine John, people would have known sooner.''

He sighed "I know but it was so tragic.'' I nodded swallowing drily, John turned to Sherlock and stared at him with a clam face "Oh shit. Calm face not good, not good." Sherlock looked at me "Run dude, run while you can.'' he looked at me then at John then ran off, John ran off after him "Do I help?'' I asked a random person next to me, he shrugged "Might as well the last person who crossed John's wrath ended up in the hospital for a week.'' I ran after John, I noticed that everyone stopped what they are doing and decided to watch us, even Eve.

I was much closer to John now, I crouched down then sprang up, my arms wrapped around his legs, he gasps in surprise and we fall to the floor. Sherlock gives me a thankful look and puts his hands on his knees "Let me go Cynthia.'' John said struggling to get out my grasp "No.''

"Why not."

"The last person who you gave that look to ended up in the hospital for a month.'' he scoffed "He should have been there longer.'' He is standing now but I still somehow have a firm grip on his legs "John stop.'' he staggered forwards "No.''

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I turned to see M standing behind me "Sherlock deducted me and John wanted to go apeshit on him but I tackled him now he's like this.'' she looked at the boys "Is this true?'' they nodded "Well get up we have something to discuss.'' I sighed and let go of John's legs, instantly he ran to Sherlock "Well I did try.'' I mumbled standing up and followed M to her office, "So, what did you want me here for?" I asked looking at the odd bulldog "We were discussing some things with John, he thinks you would be a great addition to our organization,'' I nodded "but we don't know if you should be a double agent or just an office worker.''

I pursed my lips "How bout I just become your bodyguard?'' she stayed silent for a moment "I suppose we could do that. Yes, but you will be put through some tests.'' I nodded ''When do I start the tests?'' she smirked "It's random, it tests your skills on surprise attacks and all the other necessary things you need to have to be in this agency.'' I nodded "Where will I be staying?''

"You can stay with John, he has offered his house.'' I nodded "Thank you.'' I walked out her office and saw John and Sherlock waiting for me. My eyes wandered over to the bruise on Sherlock's cheekbone "I apologize for deducing you earlier.'' laughing I replied "It's quite alright,'' I turned to John "M said I'd be living with you.''

"Yes you are, come lets go now. You can meet my wife.'' we walked to his house in silence. When we reached his house he turned to face me "She's pregnant so don't be alarmed.'' I scoffed "It was one time and I was only 14, I'm 20 now John. Jeez.'' he just laughed and opened the door "I'm home dear.'' he shouted into the house "And I brought company.'' heavy footsteps walked towards us "If its Sherlock again tell him to go home I'm not ready for his antics.'' a petite blonde woman walked in with her hands holding the back of her hips, she stopped and looked at me

"You must be Cynthia Winchester. John can't stop talking about you, he said that he wanted to keep you as a sister.'' I laughed and looked at a flustered John "I'm Mary by the way.''

My laugh stopped instantly, instead I smiled sadly "John and Mary Watson. Nice ring to it eh?'' she looked at John "Did I say something wrong?'' I shook my head "No, you just have my parents name.'' she nodded "I was just going to make dinner before you lot came in. What would you like.'' I ran to the kitchen "No you guys sit, I'll make dinner. Think of it as a thank you for taking me in'' she looked at me hesitantly, then nodded "Alright.'' and hobbled away "Can you make pie too? John said you make good pie.'' I laughed and said "Sure.''

Its been 3 days and I've gone shopping because I barely brought any clothes over form Kansas, plus they were for warm places. M's called me over because she's going to a political meeting about her organization. I walked behind M and Tanner into the building "I want you to stand by the wall and look for anything suspicious.'' I nodded and turned on the earpiece and headed over to the wall beside Mallory and nodded at him.

The lady at the head of the table cleared her throat "Can everyone settle down please.'' they quieted down "Now...'' she droned on and on about re-placing the organization "It's as if you insist on pretending we still live in a golden age of espionage where human intelligence was the only resource available. Well, I find this rather old-fashioned belief demonstrates a reckless disregard for...'' Mallory looked done with her shit ''Excuse me, Minister, I don't mean to interrupt, but just for the sake of variety, might we actually hear from the witness?'' The minister paused '' Of course.''

''Thank you.'' She cleared her throat ''Chairman, Ministers. Today I've repeatedly heard how irrelevant my department has become. Why do we need agents? The Double-O section? Isn't it all rather quaint? Well, I suppose I see a different world than you do. And the truth is that what I see frightens me. I'm frightened because our enemies are no longer known to do not exist on a map. They're not nations. They are individuals. Look around you. Who do you fear? Can you see a face? A uniform? A flag? No.'' she paused "Winchester.'' Q called, I coughed letting him know I heard him "Silva's escaped. I alerted Tanner.'' I hummed quietly ''Our world is not more transparent now. It's more opaque. It's in the shadows.'' she looked towards Mallory when she said that.

"That's where we must do battle. So, before you declare us irrelevant, ask yourselves, how safe do you feel? I've just one more thing to say. My late husband was a great lover of poetry. And, um... I suppose some of it sunk in, despite my best intentions. And here today I remember this, I think from Tennyson: "We are not now that strength, which in old days Moved earth and heaven; That which we are, we are. One equal temper of heroic hearts, Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will. To strive, to seek, to find and not to yield." as soon as she finished the door burst open and the guards were shot, I pulled out my gun as Mallory yelled '' Go, go, go, go!'' Silva aimed at M.

I ran towards her and pushed her down, taking the bullet to my shoulder. I hissed and muttered "Bond,'' he looked towards me "At the third shot I want you to shoot the fire hydrants ok?'' he looked to both of it and nodded at me. I took a deep breath and aimed a few inches in front of Silva and fired, he ducked. I took two more quick shots one behind him and one towards his heart. At the third bullet Bond shot the fire hydrants and I heard a shout from Silva "Take M outside.'' I told Tanner while clutching my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A vase came flying towards me, shattering at the wall, a piece cuts my cheek "ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT.'' Dean yelled , reaching for another object "Please stop.'' I mumbled. My eyes stung but the tears won't go, after all those years dad said 'Crying is for babies' popped up on my mind. Sam and Cas walked in their eyes widened at the mess we've made. Cas ran to Dean and pinned his arms to his side, while Sam ran towards me his hand holding my injured cheek lightly "I WISH YOU NEVER FICKING EXISTED.'' Dean yelled. Cas and Sam gasped "Dean you don't mean it.'' my voice croaked "Hell ya I do. Bobby died because of you. Dad took the shot for you, and MOM DIED IN YOUR FUCKING NURCERY.'' He yelled the last part.

You must be really confused right now. Well I got an e-mail a week ago saying that Bobby Singer is dead, after asking M and Q for permission I got two weeks off, when I got here Dean was ignoring me and after the funeral the yelling started. And the throwing, there's two broken vases, one shattered on my arm, a bruise is forming and lets not forget there is blood gushing out of it. Cas dragged Dean out the house, while I clutched my arm "I didn't mean not 'in Sammy.'' I uttered slumping onto his chest, he hugged me and whispered into my ear "I know Cyndi.'' he stroked my hair "I know.''

I let go of him "Sam,'' he looked at me "can you do something for me?'' he shrugged "Sure what is it?'' I cleared my throat "You have to promise to do it ok?'' he looked at me worriedly "Please don't do anything crazy.'' I shied "I'm going to make him happy Sam.'' he smiled "I'm not gonna exist anymore Sam.'' his smile dropped instantly "No,'' he walked closer to me "He didn't mean it Cynthia.'' I backed away "Please.'' he croaked "Stay, you and Dean are the only ones left.''

"You have Jessica and Kevin.''

"He needs to see his aunt.''

"He doesn't need to Sam you and I know that.'' he was crying softly now "Please Sam, do it for me.'' he sniffed and nodded "I want you to get every picture I'm in and take me out of it, I'm going to my room and take everything I own out of it. Ok?'' I asked "You can do that for me right Sam?'' he nodded ''I'll text Cas to keep him at their house ok.'' he hummed and started taking the pictures of me out the frames. I cleaned up the vase pieces, I ignored the cuts on my hand and shuffled to my room. I took the remaining clothes from my closet and crammed it in a duffle bag, I threw everything else in a different bag. I got a pen and a page and scribbled something down and put the bag around my shoulders and walked over to Sam. "This is goodbye right?'' I sighed "No, it's more of a see you later.'' he nodded "See you later Cynthia.'' I hugged him "See you later Sam.'' And with that I was gone.

I'm back in London and now currently in the tube station on my way to work. I'm staring unblinking at the wall and I felt someone sit beside me "You look horrible.'' I heard a voice mumble to my left. I turned my head and saw Q "The words that every girl wants to hear in the morning.'' I said smirking, he chuckled "You do know you have a week left on you day off.'' I nodded "Well something happened and well,'' I paused arranging the words "Lets say it like this I'm allowed to use your gym right?'' he nodded "I suppose, why?''

"Your a Holmes Q, figure it out.'' I said walking out the train and into the building in silence. I walked over to the training room and passed Eve, she did a double take as I passed her "Cynthia back early.'' I nodded and forced a smile "I'm just going to the training room.'' she nodded. When I reached the training room no one was around, I took my coat off along with my shirt, leaving me in my sports bra and jeans. I walked in front of a punching bag and stared at my hands, they were covered in bandages. I placed my left foot in front and took a deep breath, my punches were even. Left, right, left right. Every punch got stronger. I poured my emotion into the punches, my anger, my sadness, my grief. I pulled back my right hand and punched with all my might my hand bursts the bag open and it came flying off its hinges, sand flying around the room.

My breathing was ragged, my knuckles throbbed, but it felt great. A low whistle got my attention, I turned my head and saw Bond "That was something.'' he glanced around the room "And it only took you twenty minutes.'' he paused "Impressive.'' I shrugged "I've done it quicker before.'' he stayed quiet "Why didn't you stay home?'' I pursed my lips "There were some...complications.'' he scoffed and mumbled "Family business.''

"Yes.'' he looked up "The complications was the family business.'' he sat on the floor and patted the spot beside him. I walked over and sat down "When I was really young my Mom got ambushed by a gang called Yellow eyes, its a weird name,'' I said when I received an odd look from him "I know. Anyway she was in me and my twin Sam's nursery she was by my bed when they busted the door down, she had her back turned on them. When Bobby came it was too late, the got shot three bullets all in her chest. Something came in the window and caught the carpet on fire, he picked me and Sam up and rushed down the stairs. Dean and dad came in the drive way, dad wanted to go back in but it was too late. The house burnt down so fast he told me. It came down so quick I was lucky to get you both out.''

I took a deep breath my eyes watering "Dad was so strict, he taught me and Sam how to use a gun when we were four and Dean was eight. Dean always looked after us since dad went to missions as he would call them. He'd always say dad was Batman and he was Robin and he'd protect us.'' I smiled at the memory "And every time one of us got hurt he would say 'A soldier cannot show weakness' then he would look at us to see if we were still going to cry, and if we were he would ask 'Do you know who cries' and we ask him who 'Babies, are you a baby' he say that over and over again until we were eight. We never cried. Do you wanna know Sam's rebellious teenage stage?'' I looked at him "He went to collage. Collage Bond, a rebellious stage for a teenager is supposed to be out late after curfew.''

"What does this have to do with your dad.''

"Hush. You need to listen.'' I leaned on his shoulder "When I was seventeen, this was in Iraq with John, when he got shot I turned my back and I suppose the enemy thought it would be a good thing to do and shoot me in the back. I heard the gun shot but I didn't feel the pain. When I turned around my dad was on the floor, a bullet through his scull.'' he cringed "And before I took the week off I got an email saying that my other father figure Bobby, has been killed in action. I was devastated and flew to the states. When I got there Dean my eldest brother was acting cold towards me, I confronted him after the funeral. Witch ended up him yelling and throwing things at me.''

"Is that what happened to your cheek?'' I nodded "Then he said, I wish you never existed and I did something and now I'm here.''

"What did you do?'' he looked at me "I didn't do anything illegal,'' I added quickly ''I just cleared out my room and asked my brother to take away any pictures of me and Photoshop me out of it.''

"Why the hell would you do that?''

"Well he did say he wished that I never existed.'' he gasped "No, you guys are supposed to make up. And become friends, that's what family does.'' I laughed "Well Bond its obvious that you've never met my family.'' I stood up and pulled on my clothes "Leave them off.'' I turned to him and laughed "Your as old as my dad.'' he made face "No, I'm young and youth-full.'' I laughed "What ever you say Bond,'' I walked out the room "What ever you say.'' I headed to Q branch and sat on my seat. Jean a colleague of mine turned to me "Where have you been, Q said that your back but you weren't here the first hour, and you were gone for two hours.'' I turned on my laptop "I was in the training room to relive some stress.'' she smirks slightly "Was Bond there?'' I nodded "Yes how did you-'' I looked at her with wide eyes, she was looking at me her eyebrows raised and a suggestive smirk was on her face "No eww, we didn't have sex. He's like the same age as my dad.'' I punched her shoulder.

She was still smirking "Oh what ever floats your boat.'' I groaned "I'm serious Jean, we didn't have the sex. We were just talking about family problems.'' she nodded her head in understanding then laughed "The sex.'' she laughed harder "You said the sex.'' she shook her head, I felt my cheeks burn as I saw people look at us "Jean keep it down.'' she wiped her eyes "I bet you haven't experienced 'the sex' yet have you?'' I felt my cheeks redden even more.

She looked at me and gasped "You haven't.'' she got up and wrapped her arms around me "You innocent creature.'' I groaned and covered my burning red face. "Jean why are you harassing your colleague?'' I peeked through my hands and saw Bond and Eve walk in together "Well'' Jean droned "No, Jean. Gods no. Please.'' she walked towards them, I stood up and tried to stop her "Our innocent little Cynthia here,'' she paused for effect "hasn't had 'the sex' yet.'' she put quotations around the sex.

Eve and Bond were quite for a moment then they burst out laughing "The sex,'' Bond yelled loudly catching Q's attention "Who says that?'' I huffed and puffed out my cheeks "It was one time gosh.'' when Q reached us he looked at the three "What's going on here Bond? Why are you distracting my coworkers?'' they took a deep breath and stood up, Bond opened his mouth to speak "The sex.'' and they burst into a fit of giggles. I pursed my lips and walked to the kitchen.

A/N  
"I want to have the sex with you.'' is from soul-less Sam. And I want to apologize because I don't really know what the crap appended in the last part...but I hope you guys leave feedback. And tell me if you guys like this way of writing. If you don't I could stop, and if you like it I can continue.


	4. EuthanasiaPart One

A/N  
I decided to do this chapter first and then do the other chapter that I posted earlier, so its postponed. NOT cancelled.

I awoke form my slumber by a loud knock on my door, grudgingly I stood up and opened my door "You better have a good reason to weak me up at this hour.'' I said to Q who stood awkwardly at my door " It's two in the afternoon. But we need your help.'' I sighed and pulled the door open "Come in.'' I went to the kitchen and got some cold coffee ''So 'wadda 'ya need me for?'' he was looking around my house no bout making a deduction "Bond captured a man who sold drugs and we need you to interrogate him.'' I raised a brow "I didn't know the MI6 took drug dealers.'' he sighed "We don't. But this one is different. He belongs to an un-named organization. And they made a drug that enhances our emotions.'' confused I asked "How is that bad?''

"Imagine felling an emotion, it can be anything, sadness, happiness, numbness. It strips away that emotion while killing your brain, witch triggers lust for blood.''

"Ok. That sounds bad, I'll go change now.'' I walked to my room and accidentally woke my cat, Honey he has golden fur with green eyes, I had him for sometime now "Sorry for waking you Honey, go back to sleep ok? I'll be back in no time, I promise.'' I hurriedly slipped on my jeans and a top, I rushed out my room to see Q waiting by the door. I slipped on my boots and coat "Let's go.'' the walk to headquarters was quick, I only lived about two streets down. I was very lucky to find that apartment "I didn't know you were in a relationship.'' Q stated "What?'' I looked at him wide eyed ''I heard you say goodbye to 'honey'.'' I burst out laughing, he looked at me if I was crazy "That's my cat Honey, I found him on my first night here. He was trapped in the vents, by John's kitchen, I heard meowing at a late hour and I found John glaring at the wall by the kitchen. When he saw me he just waked away muttering something. When I got Honey out he was malnourished, I took him to the vet and adopted him.'' he smiled "I have a cat too, her name is Rose.''

"That's nice. Any reason in particular why you picked Rose?''

"She was in a TV show called Doctor Who, she was the Doctors companion. She was my favorite.'' I saw the headquarters ahead of us "That sounds delightful.'' When we reached the building, he led me to a hallway with solid steel doors, in front one of the doors stood Eve holding two cups of coffee "Hello Cynthia.''

"Hey Eve. Q told me I was to interrogate the man.'' I turned to point at Q but he was gone "You are.'' I nodded "Then why are you here?'' she smiled "Well M wants us to do good cop bad cop and your-''

"Bad cop. I know.'' she smiled apologetically "I'll just go, give me a few minutes.''

A few minutes passed I took a deep breath and took my boot off "Well here goes nothing.'' I opened the door and threw my boot at the guy's face "Speak right now, asshole.'' blood started to pour out his nose ''You look like one of those kids who grow up and become afflicted alcoholics.'' Eve looked at me wide eyed " What was that?''

"I asked to wait outside.''

"I did. Did you get anything out from him?'' I raised a brow "No. But you should not have done that. Even if it was funny.''

''We plan good cop-bad cop.''

''I can hear you two.''

''Shut up!'' Me and Eve yelled ''Please do not anything crazy.'' I smiled reassuringly at her ''Not going to do anything crazy.'' I started to walk over to the man I stopped at his left side ''What crazy thing can I do? I'm just a programmer.'' I took out my rifle and aimed it at his crotch ''Lady are you crazy?'' he yelled at me "You said you do not do anything crazy.''

''Then turn your back.''

''Put the gun down!''

''Turn around.'' the man looked calm now ''Do not worry, she won't do it. Nothing gonna happen.'' Eve looked at him flabbergasted ''If you want to risk your balls, go ahead.'' she made hand motions of his dick flying off ''Go and stand in the corner.''

"No.'' she shouted '' I'll tell you what. We play a little game. I'm going to remove these cartridges. Except This one, because that's my favorite. I put it back, and you tell me where. And tell me who your working for and who invented the drug. Right now.'' he looked at me with slight fear in his eyes. I was evident but not much " I'll kill you and all your loved ones.''

"Get in line.'' I pulled the trigger her jumped

''What's your organization called?''

''Do not know.'' BANG he jumped ''We named our selves Euthanasia.''

''Where's your base?'' BANG ''Do not know.''

''I swear to god I do not know.'' BANG ''Do not know. Do not shoot me in the toy.''

''Now you want to save your scrotum?'' Eve asked

''Tell me where.'' I said calmly BANG "That was the fifth one. Do not shoot. '' I made a motion of pulling the trigger "Fine ok. Its in Milan.'' I smiled "Now was that hard?'' I calmly put the gun on the table "Crazy bitch.'' Eve picked up the gun and inspected it "The last shot was on safety. You never intended to shoot his toy.'' the man looked at me "What?'' he yelled "Bitch get back here.'' he struggled against the restrains. I ignored him and walked out the door.

I headed to the Q base and sat on my desk, Jean turned to me "What are you doing here? This is supposed to be your day off.'' I groaned and popped my head on my desk "I know. Q came 'a knockin' and dragged me here for an interrogation.'' she nodded "I heard Bond captured some one. What was he taken in for?''

"An organization called Euthanasia made a drug that kills the brain slowly and somehow also makes the user have a blood lust.''

"That's freaky..'' I nodded "Especially with the name meaning. It is literally the painless killing of a patient suffering from an incurable and painful disease or in an irreversible coma. And I don't think any of the takers were dying or completely healthy.''

"You can ask Q, he's walking towards you.'' I turned towards the door "More like sprinting.'' I muttered.


	5. Euthanasia Part Two

I walked beside a steaming Q to M's office "What's up with you?'' he faced me "Nothing.'' he replied with pursed lips _'Ok...'_ I entered M's office, he gestured for me to sit, "As you know we have found the base of Euthanasia and unfortunately the man you interrogated exploded,'' I looked at him with wide eyes "What?''

"When you and Eve left the interrogation room the man unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a bomb strapped to his chest, as it was counting down he turned to the camera then, BOOM! He exploded.'' I covered my eyes with me hands "Were any of our agents hurt?'' he shook his head ''Thankfully no. But there is something,'' I sighed _'Now what?'_

''We received a little message on my computer this morning, listing all our agents. Now their identity is known they are in danger.'' I nodded "So you want me to update the security. Got it.'' I started to stand up "No. That's not why you were called here, sit.'' I nodded ''Since our agents are known, we need someone who never went out the field before.''

"Ok, you want me to set up their gear. Got it.'' he raised a hand "Woman, will you let me finish?'' I nodded muttering a small sorry "You've never been out before, and you have a military background, that's a bonus. But its been five years, we need to see how good you really are.'' I sighed.

''We were looking through your files and Q stumbled upon a video, but the odd thing was it was blank. Q being Q, wanted to see what it was. He found the original footage, and it was incredible.'' he turned the computer screen towards me, it was me in training when I was 15. It showed me running into a room punching the cut outs and leaving in-dents and ripping them apart, then the instructor came in and tried to calm me down.

I grabbed a hold of his collar and belt, in one swift motion I lifted him up and threw him against the wall, I stood straight up and looked around confused. It looked as if I snapped out of a trance, I walked over to the man and help him up. The screen faded, it was silent "I Have no idea what the hell that was.'' my eyes grew wide "The instructor is ok. I swear, he was only in the hospital for a bout a week.'' he laughed.

"I don't give tow shits about the instructor. It amazes me how you could have done that at an early age,'' he paused "Usually I would check how good you are, but we need you now. You need to stop this from it's roots. Find the man Joshua Anderson and assassinate him.'' I nodded "I don't have much word on this do I?'' he shook his head.

"Ok. I'll be going alone right?'' he nodded "Ok, let me get ready.'' I walked out of his office and walked to Q-branch.

"So you accepted it?'' I faced Q "Yes, of course. Now come on.'' I led him to my desk and opened my laptop "Place your finger here.'' I pointed to a spot on my computer "Now only you and I can accesses this computer.'' I opened a file to show me looking at my computer "I'm wearing prototype lenses witch lets you see what I see. I'm also wearing a microscopic ear piece. You what it does, it also has a tracking device, just incase you know.'' he nodded "I've booked your flight and rental car. Now all you're going to do is assassinate the maker. When the task is completed, Bond will come and destroy the factory. His specialty.''

I nodded " 'Course eliminate and come home. Got it.'' I turned to leave "Oh shit I almost forgot.'' I reached into my drawer and pulled out a face mask "What's that?'' Q asked "It's a mask.''

"No shit.''

"I made it so it can alter your appearance , it can only fit onto my facial structure and recognize my DNA. Plus when someone else tries to put it on, it explodes.''

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My hands gripped the wheel as I sped through the streets of Milan, the street lights shined illuminating the cities beauty. Its not time to dawdle I remind my self. "Q who am I looking for?''

"Joshua Anderson, he's in his mid forties, black hair green eyes. A little bit shorter than you and he's always surrounded by beautiful women, so you won't have trouble getting in.'' I smirked "I'm flattered Q.'' he cleared his throat " He's in the Byblos club, roughly two blocks down. Your clothes seem to be club appropriate, so your good. I'll leave your for the kill.''

''Q where the hell am I supposed to park?''

''Next turn left our retired agent will be waiting.'' I followed his instructions to be met with a grey haired man "Is this him?'' a hum of agreement was my answer. ''What's my name?''

"Cynthia Mary Winchester.'' I sighed ''Code name.''

"Why would you need a code name.'' I sighed "For a Holmes your awfully slow today Q. I need one so no one knows my actual identity and link me back to base.'' silence I sighed "Patricia Knightdale it is.'' I grabbed my mask and placed it on my face, it blurred for a few seconds. A blue eyed black hair girl with a heart shaped face, I smiled "How do I look Q?''

"You look like a female version of my brother. It's kind of creepy.'' I rolled my eyes "Flattering.'' I reached into my bag and pulled out a ring and slipped it on my index. Opening the door I was eminently greeted with warm air and handed the man my keys, I smiled and walked towards the club.

When I entered the club I looked around "He's by the bar, surrounded by a mob of women.'' I tilted my head and walked towards the bar twiddling my ring as I did "I'll take gin and diet coke.'' I called to the bar tender "Hey darling, can I buy you a dink?'' I shook my head "No thanks.''

"What are you doing? Your supposed to accept'' Q hissed I ignored him "Come on babe, one drink is all I ask.'' he reached towards me "No thanks.'' I grabbed his arm lightly, pressed the stone then let go "Why don't you ask the other ladies over there?'' he walked off grumbling incoherent words under his breath "What are you doing woman? Go back.'' he hissed. I chugged the drink down and slammed some money down then walked out.

"Go back inside woman.'' he yelled in my ear. Groaning I clutched my ears, pulling out my phone I muttered "Nice to hear you too.''

"Go back in. Your not finished.''

"Of course I finished, I drank something then I came out.''

'What the hell are you talking about?'' sighing I muttered "I'll explain later.'' I slipped my phone back into my pocked and turned the corner. I felt something hard hit the back of my head, I gasped and fell forwards. The last thing I heard was Q's frantic words.


End file.
